


morning, in mourning

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Making Out, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: They are close, now, in a way that only two that have experienced the trauma could be.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Kudos: 13





	morning, in mourning

_The ice water fills her belly pleasantly, if only for a little bit. Then her lungs, and she begins to scream, cry, thrash, anything to try and get this hell to stop._

_Think of good times, happy times, anything to stay out of this hell._

_Melanie is pulled up out of the water, shaking, shivering, anything to try and conserve what little heat she feels. Wilford looks at her; shakes his head, and she's pulled down into the water._

\-----

Melanie wakes up screaming, kicking. She feels arms around her, and her instinct is to thrash, to try and get out. Then she hears a voice, and it is enough that she stills slightly, no longer screaming.

“Melanie, Melanie, Melanie, hey, hey.." Layton. A hand around her waist, and then a hand running through her hair. Her breath hitches in her throat and she panics, for a split second, her vision going spotty as she struggles to breathe. Layton rubs her back, coaxes her through the panic.

"Melanie...Melanie, hey, c'mon, can you breathe with me? I'll breathe with you. In...out...in...out..." He breathes with her, keeps a hand steady on her back. When she's evened out, he thinks, he stops. "Do you feel better..?" 

She nods, curls up more. "Thank you..."

"Do you wanna talk about it? You don't have to, if you don't want to.." 

"Just..just a bad nightmare...what time is it?"

"Not time for you to wake up...try and go back to sleep, Melly." He wraps his arms around her again, his bare chest pressed against her back. She sighs quietly, tries to close her eyes.

\---

Melanie isn't sure when she fell asleep again, but now she isn't sure she truly wants to get up. Her legs are sore, her body is sore, and bed is just so _warm_ and Layton is just so _soft_. She curls up into him, turning to face him. 

"Morning..." She presses a kiss to his cheek, and he shifts, pulling her closer.

"Morning." He kisses her head. "Did you sleep at all after that?"

"Yeah...I did...didn't have another one...what time is it?"

"It's...7."

"My shift starts at 8...god, I've actually got time in the morning, for once." Melanie laughs quietly, and Layton does too, keeping her close.

"And what would you like to do with that time, Miss Cavill?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I think...I just wanna lay in bed...with you..." She mumbles into his chest, yawning slightly. 

"Good, you deserve it.."

"When's your meeting..?" 

"Till said she'd come find me at 8:15...which probably means 8:30."

"Does she know? About us, I mean.." She traces his chest absentmindedly.

"Yeah, she does. She doesn't care, I think she's just happy that you're back, that no one has to worry about you that much.."

Melanie smirks. "And yet there are some that worry about me even more."

"Me, for example." He rubs her back, tracing circles. "But I don't think I'd change that for the world." 

"I don't think I'd change you for the world. All the time we've spent...it means a lot to me, Andre." She blushes at her words. "I know I sound sappy right now, but..."

"You don't, Mel...even if you were, you're adorable when you're all sappy." He tips her chin up to look her in the eyes, and kisses her, her sighing into the kiss. He takes that opportunity to slip his tongue inside, and she wraps her legs around his torso.

When they finally break apart, she rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you a lot, y'know.."

"I love you more. So much more than you will ever know..."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
